A Kinght and His Lady
by godammit-shinji
Summary: The girl Gilbert meet at that awful school dance makes him feel like a knight and she is his lady. *Very coarse language*


You sigh and glare at all the happy couples dancing around you, as if your stare can slowly melt their joy away. The gym is hot and smells like sweat, something not even tacky 'tropical' decorations can conceal. This is idiotic. You would much preferred have stayed home playing video games or wasting time on the internet than being dragged to a dim gymnasium to watch your acne-riddled peers attempt to dance. But Francis and Antonio had wanted to go and once those two idiots put their head together they could achieve any goal. And where _are_ the two boys in question? You take in the room, trying to find them through the clusters of teens. You spot Francis, flirting with every available single person even an angry looking goth girl with too thick eyeliner (what's she even doing at a dance?). Antonio is with his friend Romano, desperately tugging him onto the dance floor, begging Romano to join him in a song. For a second you consider joining them but then decide you like your corner adjacent to the snacks table much better.

You wonder how many of your classmates are here and begin to find them, squinting in the dark lighting. There's Roderich, your old preschool playmate dancing with…Vash Zwingli, the stony faced captain of the track team. You always figured Roderich swung that way but you don't voice that opinion out loud because somehow Elizabeta will hear and will give you a lengthy rant on how you shouldn't think a guy's gay just because he likes pianos and frills. She may be right but you're seriously not in the mood for that. You spot Natalia pulling Ivan, her longtime crush into and awkwardly romantic dance that doesn't fit the pounding beat of the pop tune. Ivan's face had a look of pure terror on it. Poor sucker. Arthur is attempting to talk to his friends but his younger brother Peter is pestering him. How'd Peter even get in here? He's only in 6th grade!

The motley crew of kids that make up your circle of 'friends' are all occupied with their petty matters, ignoring the awesome you. That's okay, you have a cup of lukewarm Coca-Cola and some pre-packaged cookies loaded with preservatives to keep you company. It's not like you're feeling lonely or anything… Before you can finish your thought a familiar hand lands on your shoulder. "Hey Gil!" It's none other than Francis, grinning in a way that can only mean he's made a romantic conquest tonight.

"Hey Francis. I can't believe you're having fun in this hellhole." You grumble.

"You're not even trying to have fun" Francis whines "There's plenty of cute girls to check out. Or guys."

"Jesus Francis, get off my back. I'm only here to please you and Antonio, not to find a girlfriend."

"Ah, but a girlfriend is a pleasant bonus. And since you're here you might as well enjoy yourself, no?" Francis makes a wide motion, as if to point out all the available girls in the room. "How about I find you someone?" Francis suggests, grinning devilishly. God, no, that's the last thing you need right now.

"Go dance with one of your many girls, Francis just leave me alone." You protest. You're aware that he means well but you just aren't in the mood. You've been pretty irritable since your younger brother started acting distant and spending time with two of the schools biggest dorks. I mean, you don't miss him, it's nice to have him off your back for a little while…right?

And there he is. Your little brother, his muscles too rigid, and his hair too perfectly slicked back, per usual talking to some girl you don't know, along with Francis. As if he can sense you staring Francis spins and smirks at you from across the room. It almost seems as if he's challenging you to come socialize with others. You're not that pathetic, you can manage just fine on your own.

Then the girl looks over. She's nothing special appearance-wise, at least not compared to girls like Katyusha or Elizabeta. She has light blond hair in a choppy, almost home done way, a petite frame and large green eyes. But goddamn, those eyes. When they meet yours a rush is sent tingling down your spine and onto the rubber floor and you decide maybe you should head over there so you cross the dance floor, running you fingers through your spiky white hair. Francis grins triumphantly. He's won this round.

"Gilbert!" he exclaims in faux surprise "We were just talking about you!"

"I guess I'm just that awesome," you sigh nonchalantly. You know how to impress this girl. Smile and flirt, act in complete control, smack down Francis a few times and she'll be all over you. You wink at her. She doesn't wink back.

"Brother," Ludwig starts, his voice far too formal, "This is Lili. She's a freshman." Lili huh? Well, Lili, prepare for a force of nature named Gilbert.

Lili smiles at you awkwardly, like she's trying to pretend she thinks you're a nice guy. That's odd usually girls are reaching out to you at this point, stroking a wrist or ruffling your hair. Instead she starts talking in a soft voice, barely audible over the blast of music and chatter.

"Well, I don't want to seem rude," she begins, "But are you an albino?" Well what else would you be, with your shockingly white hair and crimson eyes?

"Yeah," you nod "It only contributes to my striking good looks," She laughs, but you can tell it's only because she thinks it's polite. This girl is intriguing you more and more by the second. But for some reason, instead of taking her to your car and kissing her insane like you desire with most girls, you just want to talk to her. Well, why not? You've still got a few more hours to kill.

"Hey, Lili, do you want to talk someplace away from these idiots?" She laughs a little, a real laugh this time and nods. Score one for Gil. As you walk away Francis grins at you and Ludwig just stares a bit, confused as to why you haven't pulled her out to an empty room to make your move. Instead you guide her over to your original position, next to the snacks table.

"Mr. Gilbert, what grade are you in?" Lili starts. _Mr.? _Jesus Christ, what era is this girl from?

"Junior," you smile hoping she'll feel honored to talk to an upperclassman such as yourself. So far she doesn't appear to be.

"Ludwig has told me a bit about you," she laughs "Mainly to watch out." Shit. She's Ludwig's friend. She probably thinks you're a baby-snatching creep.

"Ludwig worries about everything," You try to make you tone sound light, not like the voice of a womanizing idiot who gets a hard on for anything with female genitalia. Of course, not _everything_, but a whole lot.

"I think he does too, but I can tell he also cares for you a lot," She says, and you wonder how she knows so much about you and Ludwig if you've never even seen her at your house before.

"Well he sure doesn't show it," you snort.

"He's been under a lot of…pressure lately; it's only his first year of high school." Come on, high school isn't that stressful. But then again, you barely show up for most of your classes. The little Lili drops a bombshell, the observant little sneak.

"And I can tell you love him a lot too," Damn, was she psychic or something? You have never revealed those feelings to anyone, not even Ludwig.

"I, uh, well, I guess," Shit, you're losing ground fast. Score one for Lili. ''Yeah," you say resignedly, "I guess I do love him a lot. I just worry about him, you know?" Oh God, you're spilling you guts to this girl you barely know.

"Oh I understand. My older brother, Vash" Vash is her brother? You'd better not get too close to her or risk a kick in the family jewels. "Is actually quite sensitive. Since he started spending so much time with Roderich I worry. What if Roderich hurts him?" That's actually pretty adorable. You find you're actually enjoying talking with Lili, she has one of those personalities that just make you feel comfortable.

"Try being an older brother," you scoff "Always having to worry about your baby sibling, if they're okay, it's crazy." Now Lili laughs. A full on, bottom-of-the-belly laugh. And you love it. 'Hey Lili," you suggest, reaching for her hand, "May I have this dance?"

It's kind of odd at first, waltzing to Katy Perry. Then the DJ, your new favorite person puts on some slower songs and to put your hand on the small of Lilli's back and spin her around. Suddenly you don't feel like an angst-fueled teenager. You feel like a knight, spinning around his lady, the first time you've seen her since returning home from battle, alive and safe. It feels fucking amazing.

You chatter endlessly throughout the course of the night. You discover that her brother taught her how to dance, how she loves sewing (a bit old fashioned but still cute) and about her garden that she tends to lovingly. In turn you talk about Francis and Antonio, your pet bird, Gilbird who is apparently not allowed on school premises and the thick books on medieval history you steal from your brother's room and devour. And she listens, smiles, nods and shares her own stories. You're actually disappointed when the night ends. When you were with her, the gym was not a gym, the kids making out in corners were dancing elegantly and the refreshments table was a banquet.

You invite her to come over some time. Maybe you could take her to the history museum and show her the knights and armor exhibit, your favorite since you could barely talk. Maybe you'd even make her a meal with your native German dishes. She says yes. Francis is going to have a field day with this.

* * *

**This was mainly me experimenting with a different POV. If enough people enjoyed it maybe I'll do another chapter. Please review, even if it's constructive criticism!**


End file.
